ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Dragons
}} The Elemental Dragons (also known as Power Dragons) are metaphysical creatures created by the Elemental Masters. They are the physical manifestations of the souls of their Elemental Masters; by conquering and controlling their fear, the Master can summon their respective Dragon at will. Conversely, the Dragon will instantly vanish if its Master loses control of their fear. The Elemental Dragons have powers similar to that of their respective Elemental Master; and if said Masters are under extreme duress or danger, their Elemental Dragons can merge together and still wield their own elements. They can also fly, making them useful transportation. As a result of their emotional and physical relations to their Elemental Masters, Elemental Dragons age and develop alongside their summoners. Notable Elemental Dragons *Elemental Energy Dragon (Energy) **Elemental Golden Power Dragon (Golden Power) *Elemental Ice Dragon (Ice) *Elemental Fire Dragon (Fire) *Elemental Lightning Dragon (Lightning) *Elemental Earth Dragon (Earth) *Elemental Water Dragon (Water) *Elemental Metal Dragon (Metal) *Elemental Speed Dragon (Speed) *Elemental Mind Dragon (Mind) *Elemental Shadow Dragon (Shadow) *Elemental Light Dragon (Light) *Elemental Gravity Dragon (Gravity) *Elemental Nature Dragon (Nature) *Elemental Poison Dragon (Poison) *Elemental Form Dragon (Form) *Elemental Smoke Dragon (Smoke) *Elemental Sound Dragon (Sound) *Elemental Creation Dragon (Creation) *Elemental Hybrids **Elemental Water-Lightning Dragon **Elemental Water-Fire Dragon History Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Lloyd used his Golden Dragon for the first time, against the Overlord in the final battle after becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Versus Zane dreamed of the Titanium Dragon chained in a cave. He tries to escape and is about to be eaten before being woken up by P.I.X.A.L. Spy for a Spy Zane found himself in another dream about the Titanium Dragon, only to be awoken by Cole. Spellbound Lloyd unleashed the Elemental Energy Dragon while he was free-falling onto Chen's Island by facing his fear of falling. The Day of The Dragon Lloyd used his to travel the island to find Skylor after the Ninja were alerted of Chen's plan. As he did so Karlof stated to a an amazed Griffin Turner he wish he could do that. When Zane fell into a cave completely identical to the one in his dreams, he saw the Titanium Dragon again. He tried to use his powers to force it back, though his Ice went through it, in addition to P.I.X.A.L. trying to tell him it was in his head. Upon accepting he is now the Titanium Ninja instead of the White Ninja, Zane acknowledge the dragon wasn't real. P.I.X.A.L. told him his power was rising as he unlocked the Titanium Dragon. At the same time, Kai and Skylor were captured and Kai witnessed as Chen used his daughter as the power source he needed to complete the spell, effectively turning the both of them, as well as Kapau and Chope (in addition to Garmadon and the other Cultists) into Anacondrai. Accepting Skylor's new form and learning her feelings for him are mutual, Kai unlocked the Elemental Fire Dragon and used it to escape. When the Cultists escaped and headed off to Ninjago, Lloyd attempted to follow them on his own as he was the only Elemental Master with a Dragon. However, Zane, Kai, and Skylor returned, telling the Masters it was fear and doubt that prevented them from unlocking their Dragons. With this, the twelve remaining Masters unlocked their Elemental Dragons and used them to return to New Ninjago City. The Greatest Fear of All Riding a day after Chen, the Elemental Masters returned to Ninjago City to find the Anacondrai Cultists haven't attacked. While the Ninja, Nya, Garmadon, and Skylor headed for the Samurai X Cave, the other masters took off on their dragons to keep watch. The Ninja then used their dragons to fly to Kryptarium Prison to find Pythor and back. When Chen's trucks approached Ninjago City, Shadow led the masters to summon their dragons and prepare to take them head on, only for the trucks to divide to conquer. The masters split up to intercept a truck each while the Ninja also took on a truck. After Skylor realized the trucks were pulling the masters away from the people, Master Wu ordered them to stop the trucks. When they did, they saw the trucks were empty and lost their dragons out of fear. The Corridor of Elders Without their dragons, the Ninja and the Masters took the trucks and returned to the Samurai X Cave. According to Gravis, almost everyone lost their dragons: despite this, they still managed to defeat the cultists when Garmadon had himself banished to have them cursed. Winds of Change The Ninja used their Elemental Dragons to track down and capture a giant fish that was terrorizing a nearby fishing village. Later, when they were using their powers to help advertise Wu's new tea shop, an unusual wind storm unexpectedly took them away. It was that night they learned the reason: Morro, the late Elemental Master of Wind, had possessed Lloyd, and was thus able to manifest his own Wind Dragon. Ghost Story Morro pursued the de-powered Ninja on his Elemental Wind Dragon in the air, and managed to ground the Destiny's Bounty along with taking Wu's staff which contained clues to the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. Infamous Since joining to be the newest Ninja on the team, Nya as the Water Ninja is seen to have successfully created her Elemental Water Dragon. My Dinner With Nadakhan In an attempt to find the mainland, Lloyd uses his Energy Dragon to search the vast ocean away from Tiger Widow Island. In the end, even he cannot sustain the energy for an extensive time and barely manages to return to the island with the remaining stranded Ninja. Wishmasters When Lloyd enabled Jay and Nya to escape from Nadakhan, the two Ninja were unable to materialize their Elemental Dragons due to Jay's injuries and Nya's fear for him. When they locked hands during their fall, however, their trust in each other replaced their fear and their combined powers created a hybrid dragon, allowing them to escape. Operation Land Ho! Jay summoned his dragon to find allies to help him stop the wedding. He would later summon it to chase after Sqiffy and Bucko before they could warn Nadakhan. However, he was forced to let Bucko go and used his dragon to reach the land going up to Djinjago. Trivia *After discovering that Zane unlocked his Elemental Dragon, Jay referred to them as Power Dragons, to which could be another name for them. *The Golden Dragon was the first Elemental Dragon to be shown in the series. Fittingly, its scale with its owner compared to that of other Elemental Dragons and their masters, it is the largest of them all. *Jacob appeared in a cameo in "The Greatest Fear of All" with the other Elemental Masters, indicating that he may have unlocked his Dragon to get off of Chen's Island. *A dull gold-colored Dragon appears in a flashback in "Spellbound," being ridden by an unidentified Elemental Master. The dragon's appearance strongly resembles that of the Gravity Dragon, yet their riders are two different people. *Two minor weaknesses in using an Elemental Dragon, as revealed in The Greatest Fear of All is when the user is shown to have great fear, they will lose control of the dragons. The other is shown in "My Dinner With Nadakhan," is that the energy to sustain the dragons comes from its respective master. If he or she uses it for too long on one trip, his or her own energy will run out and the dragon will vanish. As another consequence, the Elemental Master must wait for a time before his or her energy is restored. *In "Wishmasters," Jay and Nya create the very first hybrid Elemental Dragon: mix of their Water and Lightning powers to create a Hydro Electric Dragon possessing both elemental qualities. *Skylor, Acronix, and Krux are the only Elemental Masters who haven't unlocked their Elemental Dragons onscreen or been said to have done so. **Although since Wu is revealed to have an Elemental Dragon, it's unknown if Garmadon ever had an Elemental Dragon, but his only active element was ever Destruction. *It was confirmed by the Hageman Brothers that none of the Elemental Dragons will be used in the eighth season.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/959874656294469633 Gallery DragonRider.png|An earlier Elemental Master on an Elemental Dragon SpeedDragon.png|Elemental Speed Dragon GravityDragon.png|Elemental Gravity Dragon MindDragon.png|Elemental Mind Dragon MetalDragon.png|Elemental Metal Dragon NatureEDragon.png|Elemental Nature Dragon LightningEDragon.png|Elemental Lightning Dragon PoisonDragon.png|Elemental Poison Dragon FireEDragon.png|Elemental Fire Dragon SmokeDragon.png|Elemental Smoke Dragon FormDragon.png|Elemental Form Dragon ShadowDragon.png|Elemental Shadow Dragon TitanDragon40.png|Elemental Ice/Titanium Dragon GreenDragon.png|Elemental Energy Dragon EarthEDragon.png|Elemental Earth Dragon LightDragon.png|Elemental Light Dragon Redo2620.jpg|Lloyd's Elemental Golden Power Dragon from being the Golden Ninja. WuDragon51.png|Elemental Creation Dragon Morrodragonart.png|Elemental Wind Dragon Water Dragon.jpeg|Elemental Water Dragon Electric Water Dragon.jpeg|Elemental Water-Lightning Dragon Set70627 2.png| Elemental Water-Fire Dragon Category:2015 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Dragons Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Golden Power Category:Wind Category:Form Category:Mind Category:Smoke Category:Speed Category:Metal Category:Nature Category:Shadow Category:Light Category:Creation Category:Poison Category:Creatures Category:Water Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:2016 Category:Rebooted Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Ninja